I'll Love You Forever
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Based off the picture book of the same name, Henry tries to raise Shawn as best as he knows how.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Psych. I do not own the poem "I'll Love You Forever" either.

Henry stared down the infant, determined not to crack. "Okay kid, today is the day. I will get a smile out of you, one way or the other."

Shawn gave his father a blank stare, then stuck his fingers in his mouth. Henry pulled a blanket up over his face, then quickly dropped it. "Peek-a-boo."

Shawn continued to suck his fingers, no hint of a smile. "Okay then, what about…this?" Henry held up a rattle. As he shook it back and forth, he could see Shawn's mouth open. He shook it more vigorously, hoping for results.

Shawn's mouth opened wide, his lips curled up, and he began to wail. Henry dropped the rattle and scrambled to discover what had upset Shawn so much. Henry dropped to the ground to pick up the rattle, and Shawn stopped crying. Henry popped his head up, and Shawn began to cry again. After testing his theory a few more times, Henry realized that his presence was what was making Shawn cry.

"What's wrong with Shawn, Henry? I could hear him from outside," Madeline commented as she entered the house.

As soon as Shawn saw his mother, a bright, toothless smile emerged on his face.

"Fine. He smiles at you, but just the sight of me makes him cry. That's just great." Henry stormed off.

When Shawn was asleep and Maddie had gone to bed, Henry quietly crept into Shawn's room, as he had each night since Shawn had come home from the hospital. He gently picked up the sleeping infant and sat with him in the rocking chair.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby will be," Henry crooned softly, the same sweet melody his mother had once sung to him every night.

Shawn's eyes fluttered open as Henry finished, and he braced himself for a scream. He was instead greeted by a sweet little smile from his son. "Goodnight Shawn."

_A/N: _I'm fairly new to Psych, so I apologize for any current or future mistakes I may make. I also apologize for the short chapter, but more will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Shawn, where are you? If you're in the bathroom again, it will be time for your nap, AGAIN!" Henry yelled, searching for the rambunctious two year old. The sound of laughing and a toilet flushing confirmed Henry's suspicions. He raced upstairs to find Shawn poised with Henry's police badge over the toilet.

The floor was littered with toilet paper, towels, globs of soap and shampoo, and half the contents of the medicine cabinet. Henry marveled at just how much terror Shawn was able to cause in such a short amount of time. "I turn my back for one minute and you tear the house upside down!"

Shawn gave a twisted smile and his hand dipped lower. "No!" Henry yelled. He managed to grab his badge an instant before it dropped into the overflowed toilet. Henry then grabbed Shawn, prepared to carry through with his threat.

"Okay, lucky you, you get 3 naps today." Henry shut the toddler in his room. These time-outs seemed to be the only way to deal with Shawn. Henry couldn't understand how Maddie could deal with it every day. It was only 11 o'clock and he was wiped out. She deserved a day for herself up in San Francisco with her mother.

"Hi boys!" Maddie called out when she arrived home that evening.

Henry just grunted. He had fallen asleep on the couch, Shawn on his lap. Madeline kissed both her boys and took Shawn to put him to bed.

"Hi Maddie," Henry murmured, barely awoken by the removal of Shawn.

"Shh. I'm just going to put Shawn to bed. You just rest," Maddie replied.

"No, I can do it," Henry insisted. He took his son back and carefully walked up the stairs.

Just before putting Shawn in his crib, Henry sat in the rocking chair and began to hum. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Shawn ran straight up to his room, praying his dad wouldn't see him.

"Hello Shawn," Henry called out from the kitchen. Shawn sucked in his breath. No such luck.

"Hi Dad. How was your day?" Shawn planned to distract his dad long enough he wouldn't go outside until Gus's dad came to pick him up.

"It was fine. How was yours?" Henry turned the table on him.

"Good. Gus's mom brought doughnuts for his birthday. Then Sam Palmers threw up during recess because he ate too much," Shawn explained.

Henry shook his head, amazed at his son's fascination with vomit. He glanced at his watch, and gathered his things. "Okay kid, I have to go to work now. Do you think you can handle yourself for a few hours until Mr. Guster comes to pick you up?"

"No!" Shawn yelled. "You can't go!"

"Why?" Henry became very suspicious.

"Because…isn't it child neglect to leave a child alone?" Shawn was getting desperate.

"You're going to sit in front of the TV, not anything different then you would do if I was home. You know how to call 911, and there's plenty of foods in the house. You can survive for the two hours until Gus's party. Now, don't eat too much at the party, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Shawn couldn't think of another excuse before Henry headed out the door. Thirty seconds later, Henry rushed back into the house, his face red and fuming. "Shawn!"

The seven year old was no where to be seen; the back door was left open however. "Shawn, if you don't get back here right now, you will be stuck in this house until you're thirty!" Henry threatened.

A slight movement in the bushes caught his attention. "Shawn, will we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Is there a way that doesn't involve punishment?" Shawn asked.

"What do you think kid?" Shawn crawled out from under the bush, determined not to look his father in the eye.

"Do you want to tell me how a huge dent _suddenly_ appeared in my car?" Henry asked Shawn. "And the fact that your bike is laying right next to it?"

"I was saying goodbye to Gus, and I didn't see the car," Shawn answered, knowing it was useless to lie to his father.

"You didn't see a black and white car, right in front of you? Well, that's understandable," Henry replied sarcastically.

"But it's true! Come on dad, I promise I'll pay to fix the car. It's not really that bad, is it?" Shawn pleaded, knowing his father was quick to use the g-word.

"Well, that's a start. But you tried to cover it up. That's not acceptable Shawn. Gather up your things, you're coming to the station with me." Henry laid down the law.

"But Dad, it's Gus's party tonight. We're going to Pizza Heaven, and they have the best Hawaiian pizza in the world!" Shawn begged, despite knowing how fruitless it would be.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to hide. So come on. You're grounded for two workers, starting immediately."

Shawn refused to speak to Henry for the remainder of the day. The seven year old sulked all through Henry's six hour shift. His resolve weakened only with his waning wakefulness. By the time they reached the house, Shawn's eyes were barely open. He allowed Henry to lead him to his room and slipped into sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

Henry carefully removed his son's shoes and began to murmur, "I'll love you forever, I'll live you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be." Shawn's even breathing was never disturbed as Henry turned out the light and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"The only question left is what to do about Shawn," Madeline said as they looked over the divorce papers.

"Well, he's already settled here. Same house, same school, same friends. Plus, with you traveling all the time…" Henry explained.

"Yeah. I think it would be easier for Shawn to stay here," Madeline admitted. As the last of the papers were signed, neither parent noticed Shawn quietly slip out the door.

"Gus, I have the best idea ever. We're going to run away," Shawn suggested to his best friend.

"Why in the world is that a good idea?" Gus questioned his friend as he looked through his pre-Algebra homework.

"Because I refuse to live with my dad, and apparently my mom doesn't want me," Shawn murmured, trying not to show his vulnerability to his best friend, but failing.

"So we're both supposed to run away? I happen to like my family, even if you don't like yours." Gus refused to give into Shawn.

"Gus, come on, it'll be fun. We can go live in the woods, hunt for food, and make our own clothes. Imagine, never having to go to gym again."

"Shawn, why would I ever want to live in the woods?"

"Gus, please. Just for a little while, until my parents come to their senses and get back together," Shawn explained.

Gus sighed. "We have a test tomorrow."

"Oh, well, then I guess that's that. So long buddy."

Shawn headed towards the woods, determined to live out on his own. He'd show his parents; he didn't need either of them. He was fourteen now, he could take care of himself.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting cold. Shawn shivered, and tried to find a good place to sleep for the night. He admitted to himself that maybe this wasn't the greatest idea, but living with his dad was even worse.

Shawn heard the distant howl of a wolf. He jumped when something rustled in the bushes behind him. A rabbit hopped out, and Shawn cursed. If only Gus had agreed to go along with him. Then he wouldn't be forced to do all this alone.

Shawn could hear the crunch of leaves all around him, and the distant sound of voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but there were lots of them. It would be just his luck to have stumbled into some mobsters' secret hideout. He crawled into the bushes, desperate not to be caught by whoever may be coming.

"Have you seen him?" a man's voice became distinct.

"No, but keep looking. He's supposed to be here somewhere," another man's voice spoke.

Shawn didn't know who they were talking about, but he would stay hidden until they disappeared.

"Okay, move onto the next area," the first man said.

Shawn stayed in the bushes. He continued to hear the distant voices. After a long time, he couldn't stay awake any longer. He curled up in the dirt and drifted off to sleep.

"Shawn! Shawn, where are you?" a frantic voice called out. Shawn could barely recognize the voice of his father. He didn't know how he came to be lying in the dirt, beams of light going in every direction.

"Dad?" Shawn crawled out of the bushes, disoriented.

"Shawn? Over here, we found him!" Henry called out. He pulled his son into his arms, grateful that he was okay.

Shawn was still confused by everything. He didn't remember why he had been alone in the woods.

"It's okay. You're going to be all right," Henry murmured, hugging his son tightly. Shawn returned the hug, understanding that his dad had been truly concerned for him.

As the gathered rescue team began to disperse, Maddie ran up to hug her son. Both parents held their son tight, neither wanting to let him go. They loaded him into the car and took him home.

Henry tucked his son into bed, eternally grateful to have him home. From the moment he had realized that Shawn had run off, Henry had wanted to have him back. The first stop had been to Gus's house, but Shawn's best friend had no clear idea where he had gone. Henry had pulled as many strings as he could at the precinct to get a rescue team out into the woods. And now, the nightmare was over.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be," Henry sang to his son. The song he would be singing for many years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"Spencer, we got a call about a stolen car. Parked off highway 76, just east of Lincoln park," the call crackled over the radio.

"Got it," Henry responded. He turned the car on and headed off down the highway. As he turned off the road, he saw the car. It was obvious that the thieves were still in the car. Henry grabbed his gun and flashlight and carefully approached the car. The voice that came from the driver seat startled him however. There was only one person that could be.

"What do you think you're doing?" Henry demanded, opening the door.

"Ahh, geez," Shawn complained, hiding from the beam of the flashlight.

"Do you know this guy, Shawn?" the girl in the passenger seat asked.

"You might say that. He's my father," Shawn admitted.

"That means you won't take it personally when I tell you that you're under arrest for grand theft auto. You have the right to remain silent…" Henry stated his son's rights to him as he cuffed him and whatever girl he had with him today and loaded them into his squad car.

"You know this completely ruins your chances of being a cop," Henry informed his son.

"That dream ended years ago," Shawn informed his father. He was left with a rookie cop with a ridiculous mustache to book him, then led to a holding cell. He sat down on the bench and very determinedly avoided looking at the drunk guy passed out on the floor.

"Spencer, you can get your phone call now," a cop came in and informed Shawn. He sat by the phone for a while, not knowing who to call. His mom was in New York for a week, and his dad certainly wasn't going to be springing for bail money.

"Hello?" a very groggy voice answered.

"Gus, can you come get me?" Shawn asked his best friend.

"Where are you?" Gus asked.

"The police station," Shawn said. "And, could you bring 10,000 dollars with you?"

"Why should I bring 10,000 dollars?" Gus was now awake enough to be highly suspicious.

"Bail money," Shawn explained.

"You got arrested? For what?" Gus asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just come down here," Shawn insisted.

"So, what did you do?" Gus demanded after posting Shawn's bail.

"You wouldn't understand," Shawn said.

"Was it involving a girl?" Gus asked.

"Just…take me home." Shawn refused to speak to Gus the remainder of the way to his house. He slammed the door to the car without so much as a goodbye.

Shawn threw himself onto his bed and began planning out what he was going to do. He couldn't run off; even though he was now 18, he had two months of school left. Henry had promised him a thousand dollars to graduate from high school, and Shawn had big plans for that money. He was going to buy a motorcycle and ride as far away as he could.

Shawn lost himself in his daydreams, imagining riding across country roads, seeing sights like the Grand Canyon and the world's largest ball of twine, and going where he wanted, when he wanted. He drifted off to sleep with these thoughts. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't hear when Henry came home.

As pissed as Henry was, he checked on Shawn before going to bed himself. He hadn't missed a single night when they were both home since Shawn was born. No matter how angry he got at his son, this was his way of demonstrating just how much he really cared.

He smoothed back the hair on his son's forehead and softly whispered, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be."

Henry shut the door quietly, no evidence that he had ever been there.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I don't own anything, particularly most of the dialogue in this chapter. These conversations come from the Pilot. _

Chapter Six:

Shawn strode confidently into the police station, eager to receive his check. Getting this money was almost easier than calling in tips. And much better paying too. He entered the Chief's office, not bothering to knock.

"There she is," he said.

"Don't ever walk into my office without knocking," Vick warned Shawn sternly.

"I'm sorry. I get excited," Shawn half apologized.

"You know what I'll do to you?" Vick again warned.

"Yes," Shawn stated simply, trying to throw the interim chief off her game.

"You do?" She asked skeptically.

"I'm psychic," Shawn stated.

"I'm just finishing up in here. I'll be with you in a moment." Vick dismissed Shawn.

"That's all right, Karen. I've got to get going anyway," Henry piped up. He stood and prepared to leave.

"Thank you very much for coming down," Vick thanked Henry.

"Yeah. Okay," Henry replied, still not acknowledging Shawn.

"You've been a big help," Vick stated.

"Son," Henry finally recognized Shawn.

"Dad," Shawn replied. He suddenly became very afraid of what the two had been discussing. Henry left, and Shawn turned his attention back to Vick.

"Have a seat. I was considering adding you to my speed dial, Mr. Spencer, but I would be remiss if I didn't do a little background check, don't you think?" Vick informed Shawn.

"Ah, yes." Shawn thought quickly about what she may have asked his father.

"I asked your dad how long you've had the gift." Shawn instantly tried to think about how he could dispute anything his dad said.

"Look, my father's memory is pretty cloudy." Shawn tried to cover his bases.

"Ooh, it certainly is. His recollection doesn't match up with your assertion at all," the Chief stated.

"I can explain that." Shawn tried to think quickly.

"You said you've had this ability your whole life."

"Well, whole life…I mean, it's a bit of a gray area," Shawn said. He really wished he knew what his father had said. Hopefully, if his father did completely deny his ability, he could just claim that he kept it a secret his whole childhood.

"He said you didn't get it until you were 18," Vick replied.

Shawn was startled for a second. His father had actually covered for him. "He said that?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

"Wow. That is just like him. The man simply refuses to acknowledge my abilities, my gifts. Can we discuss my fee?" With the fear of being exposed now past, Shawn got down to business.

Vick chuckled, amused by Shawn's sudden shift of focus. "There's a check in the cage. Sign for it, and then come back in."

"Come…come back in here?" Shawn became worried about the Chief's intentions. "Why?"

"You familiar with a chop shop in Summerland?" she asked, handing him case file.

Shawn looked at the file and realized that he could really get use to this gig. After looking over the case and getting his check, he ran out of the station, hoping to catch his dad before he left. "Dad!"

"So, are you gonna continue with this little charade?" Henry asked, still disbelieving himself that he had covered so completely for Shawn.

"Well, it sort of gives me carte blanche, you know?" Shawn explained. "I mean, I can work cases for the department, I can do private jobs. In fact, I've already got another case."

"Be aware. This is the last time I cover for you, pal. I'm not okay with this, Shawn, any of it," Henry warned him.

Shawn peeked into his dad's truck and saw that day's paper. The local section was laying out, with the large headline reading "Psychic Cracks Mystery". He smiled, knowing that Henry was the type of dad to never come out and say what he was really feeling.

"I don't expect you to be, dad," Shawn stated, knowing that for both of them, this day couldn't be any better.

That night, Henry pulled up to Shawn's apartment building and peered inside to make sure that his lights were out. He made his way up the stairs and stood silently by Shawn's apartment door. He pulled out the copy he had made of Shawn's key. Knowing his son's bad habits, it was probably unnecessary, but he just wanted to be sure he could get into his son's apartment anytime.

A check of the door confirmed that Shawn had not locked it. Henry entered the apartment silently. Though he had only been inside it once, his skills at observation allowed him to maneuver around furniture, dirty laundry and piles of garbage. He entered the bedroom, still making no noise.

Shawn was snoring lightly, and Henry sat on the end of his bed. For the first time in 12 years, he murmured the old, familiar melody. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This chapter takes place several years after the latest episode._

Chapter Seven:

Shawn dropped to the floor, making himself as flat as possible. If he could hold this guy off for just a little bit longer, that would give Gus enough time to direct the cavalry his way.

Shawn cursed the day he took this "impossibly easy" case. There had to be a twist to someone wanting to know where his grandmother had hidden a priceless necklace. Namely, a gang member cousin named Rudolph who also wanted the heirloom. And wasn't afraid to kill to get it. This is exactly how Shawn ended up in a old lady's stuffy basement, being shot at.

"Shawn, are you down here?" Henry's voice called from above. He began to descend the stairs, and Shawn caught the shooter turn to face Henry. Almost in slow motion, Shawn saw Rudolph raise his gun to point directly at Henry's chest. Shawn could see the light streaming from the ground floor, and knew Henry's eyes wouldn't be able to adjust quick enough to see the gun.

Shawn jumped on Rudolph as he squeezed the trigger, throwing him off balance. But not enough.

"SBPD, drop your weapon!" Lassiter yelled, pointing his gun directly at Rudolph as he came down the stairs.

Shawn pushed past both as Lassie Mirandized the gang member. "Hold on Dad, you're going to be alright," Shawn urged as he placed his weight into the wound on Henry's shoulder.

Gus called for an ambulance, and they all waited tensely for it to arrive. Henry's face was pale and he was quickly loosing consciousness.

"Dad, hold on, please!" Shawn begged his father as distant sirens could be heard. As EMTs loaded Henry onto a stretcher, Shawn began murmuring, "he wasn't supposed to be here. Why did this happen?"

Denied the chance to ride in the ambulance, Shawn and Gus followed it as closely as possible in the car. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Shawn was pale and wouldn't respond to Gus. His only concern was to see his father again.

"I'm here to see Henry Spencer, he just came in," Shawn informed the nurse at the admitting desk.

"Wait there and the doctor will call you," the nurse replied, clearly bored.

"No! I need to see my dad now! He was brought in with a gunshot wound, and I'm not leaving until I see him!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, calm down. It's going to be all right," Gus attempted to get Shawn to relax.

"It's not going to be all right. My dad could be bleeding to death back there, and I'm stuck out here," Shawn yelled at his friend.

"Sir, you really need to calm down," the nurse interjected.

Before Shawn could bite her head off, a doctor asked for the family of Henry Spencer. Leaving Gus where he stood, Shawn raced up to the doctor.

"How is he? Is he going to be all right?" Shawn asked.

"Come with me." The doctor led Shawn down a sterile white corridor, decorated only with public service announcement posters.

"Mr. Spencer lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a transfusion, and he'll be in surgery for at least 3 hours. Luckily, the bullet missed any vital organs, so he should be good to go in no time. He'll have to do physical therapy for several weeks and his arm won't ever have a full range of motion again, but he should be fine. However, we do need your consent as his family member before we can begin surgery."

Shawn let out his breath. It sounded like the only real damage from this would be the drop in amount of fish Henry consumed. He signed the forms the doctor gave him, knowing his dad would do better without a bullet in his shoulder for the rest of his life.

"We have to take him up to surgery now, but you can see him as soon as he's out," the doctor said. He led Shawn to a much smaller, much quieter waiting room on the third floor. Shawn sat down heavily in one of the red vinyl chairs, preparing himself for a long afternoon/evening.

The buzzing of his phone reminded him that he had left Gus. "Hey buddy," Shawn murmured.

"So, how is he? And where did you go?" Gus asked, still clearly in the ER waiting room from the background noises.

"He's going into surgery right now. It's going to be about 3 hours, so I won't know anything for a while, but the doctor said he should be fine," Shawn explained. "I'm on the third floor waiting room if you want to come up."

It took only three minutes for Gus to be by his best friend's side. "I apologize for yelling at you buddy. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it. You were worried about your dad. It's understandable," Gus replied. Shawn nodded, his mind still preoccupied with thoughts of his father.

"_I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe someday, you and me…_" the chorus of LMNT's "Hey Juliet" filled the quiet space as Shawn's phone went off.

"Hey Jules," he answered.

"I just heard about your dad? Is he okay? Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come down to the hospital?" Juliet said very quickly.

"No, it's okay. My dad is going to be fine. The bullet missed all his major organs, and he's in surgery right now to remove the bullet. He'll be in there for about 3 hours. Don't worry about coming down," Shawn explained.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come down?" Juliet asked again.

"Jules, all we're doing is sitting in a waiting room. Stay home, I'll call you when I hear something new." Shawn hung up on the blonde. He began to regret his instance almost immediately, wishing that he could pass the time with Juliet.

Two hours later, he was bored silly. He could recite every difference in each of the 425 ceiling tiles, had read every mildly interesting article in the only non-medical journal in the room, and had had exactly 34 fantasies about riding a wild dolphin, one involving an international squirrel smuggling ring. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand another hour of waiting.

"Shawn, I'm gonna grab some dinner. Do you want to come?" Gus finally suggested.

"Na, I think I should stay here, just in case they come with an update," Shawn stated.

"Well, do you want me to bring you back something? I can get you anything you want," Gus offered.

"Something that takes a long time to eat," Shawn requested.

When his friend had gone, Shawn suddenly felt very alone and afraid. The fact that his dad was fighting for his life once again hit him. For the first time in his life, Shawn cried for his father. He shed tears for the fear his dad was currently creating. Tears of anger for what happened in the past. Tears of joy for the hope of the future.

As Shawn regained control of his emotions, a nurse approached him. "Mr. Spencer, your father is out of surgery now. The procedure went smoother than expected. You can see him now."

Shawn jumped up, eager not only to see his father, but to escape the tiny room he'd been in.

"He's still groggy from the anesthesia, but you can talk to him," the nurse explained as she left Shawn in Henry's room.

Shawn sat in a chair right next to Henry's bed. "I'm so sorry dad. You were not supposed to be there. I just wish…" Shawn's emotions were too close to the surface to continue.

Henry shook his head and struggled to speak. "Not…your…fault," he rasped.

Shawn took his dad's hand in his own. Long, quiet moments passed in which both father and son were grateful for one another.

A familiar melody entered Shawn's mind and he began to sing quietly. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My daddy you'll be."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Last chapter! This takes place right after the last chapter._

Chapter Eight:

Shawn shut the door behind him. He couldn't remember ever being so dead tired.

"Shawn, you're home. How's your dad? Is he all right?" Juliet asked.

Shawn greeted his wife with a kiss. "He's going to be fine. The doctor came in and explained about the physical therapy he's going to have to do. My dad was complaining that he'll be out of commission during halibut season, so I think he's on the mend."

Juliet sighed. "How did it happen? When Carlton called and told me Henry had gotten shot, all he said was that it was part of some case."

"My dad came with when I went to look for something for a client. We had to borrow his truck because Gus's car is being serviced, and he didn't trust me out of his sight. Gus and I went in the house, leaving my dad in the car. When Rudolph the shootie reindeer came into the house, Gus ran to call the police. For some reason, my dad came in, to try and save me or something." As Shawn related the story, his throat began to constrict again. "He shouldn't have come in."

"You couldn't have stopped him, you know. He may be retired, but he's still a cop at heart. And he's your father. I couldn't believe any parent could willingly hold back when their child was in danger," Juliet explained.

Shawn nodded, knowing just how strong that instinct to protect could be. "It's been a long day. I'm gonna head to bed," he murmured. He gave Juliet a kiss and headed to the bathroom.

Shawn changed into pajamas and brushed his teeth. As he exited the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway, mesmerized by the sight he saw.

"Millie wanted a bedtime snack apparently," Juliet murmured. She rocked back and forth as the 3 week old infant nursed eagerly.

Shawn couldn't say anything. Nothing he could say would do justice to the feeling of perfect contentment and happiness he had, just simply being with his wife and newborn daughter. He stroked baby Millicent's downy blonde hair, once again hit by the awe that he was a father.

The familiar melody from childhood sprang into his head, and Shawn began the most important tradition he and his daughter would share. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, My baby you'll be."


End file.
